guildopediafandomcom-20200214-history
Pulse
History Pulse was formed by the remnants of the Guild, 'Mithril Saints' (A combined guild of the remaining members of the guilds 'Mithril' and 'The Saints') in late August of 2009. What started as a guild made solely for the purpose of keep us close friends together has turned out to be quite popular, which made us as Pulse reconsider becoming a real guild. After the purchase of our second Paddock, we thought that it was time to embrace some new members and began recruiting. We went from having 10 members to 32 in a short space of time and because of which a Guild Forum has been created recently. Requirements *Friendly Active Members *Lvl 30+ (Can be negotiated) *Some prior knowledge of the game. *A good sense of humour is essential. *A moderate level of maturity. Guild Rules 1. Guild Experience Donation There is a minimum Guild Exp Donation of 5% at all times. As this is a relatively small amount there we are not obliged to allow you to make it any smaller than that. Please feel free to go higher than 5%, but I would like to stres that this is not essential or expected. We don't expect you to donate LOADS of guild exp. As long as it is at least 5% then we are happy. 2. Ranking System See the Ranking System section. 3. Guild Houses From as soon as you join us in Pulse you are allowed access to the guild houses. This is for the purposes of gaining Energy when you log out in a Guild house, (like you would in an inn) and for use of the profession workbenches. You will no gain access to the Guild chests until you are given the code as a right when you reach an adequate rank. 4. Guild chat There aren't really any rules for guild chat. You will find that there is alot of profanity and, what could be considered, 'offensive comments' in Guild chat and because I myself am part of it, I cannot sanction people for it. But it is all done in good spirit and in a comedic manner. A good sense of humour is ESSENTIAL if you would like to get by in this guild. If you are ever offended by profanity or such comments, it can be kept to a minimum, its not like Pulse is made up of people with tourettes, but if you are easily offended by profanity and such, Pulse may not be the guild for you. 5. Leeching and handouts. In Pulse, we are all very close and we consider ourselves to be one big happy family. Now, we dont mind it when you ask to be leeched, or if you need an item and ask for it. It's not something that bothers us, IF it is doen in moderation. In Pulse we have a ZERO-TOLERANCE policy on members who repeatedly ask to be leech or for free items etc. We do train quite often and have guild dungeon runs every so often and members will be happy to help when it is required. If you are offered a space on a dungeon run or xp group then you are more than welcome to accept. Otherwise, please refrain from repeatedly asking. Ranking System We wanted to have a combination of Level, Guild exp donation and loyalty to determine your rank. We were having trouble deciding how we could measure guild loyalty and how it could relate to ranking up and without making it look like favouritism. So we decided that as you move higher up the ranking ladder, there are certain criteria you have to meet to rank up, making this much different to most ranking systems you see today. Therefore we have alot of pride in this ranking system as we think it is a very fair system that is not only unique, but it will be interesting to all our members and we hope you can have alot of fun with it. Right seeing as the minimum recruitng lvl for Pulse is Lvl 30 (It is negotiable), the ranking ladder starts at lvl 30 and there are 15 Ranks available to everyone and 2 special Ranks. To reach each rank, you must meet all the criteria specified next to the Rank name in bold. 1. Protector - Lvl 100+ - Achieve Lvl 100 in another Profession (Farmer and Baker are forbidden) - Successfully Breed 3 Pairs of Dragoturkeys. - Host a Guild Event (A Guild dungeon run or xp group is not adequate.) 2. Reservist - *''Earn the Right to access the Chests in the Guild Houses''* - Lvl 100+ - Deposit a set amount of items created by your profession (decided by the Leader of the SiCs and based on your profession) into the Guild Chests for use by all members with access - Successfully Breed 2 Pairs of Dragoturkeys. 3. Guard - Lvl 100+ - Achieve Lvl 100 in any Profession - Recruit 3 New Members to the Guild. 4. Scout - Lvl 100+ - Become a Magus of a Crafting Profession or Achieve Lvl 65 in a Non-Crafting Profession - Recruit 2 New Members to the Guild. 5. Spy - Lvl 100 - 155k Experience Donated to Guild - Successfully Defend a Guild Perceptor. 6. Diplomat - *''Earn the Rights to Full Perceptor usage''* - Lvl 90 - 130k Experience Donated to Guild - Successfully Attack and Defeat a Perceptor of another Guild. 7. Treasure Hunter - Lvl 80 - 105k Experience Donated to Guild - Collect all zaaps in the World of Twelve. (Zaaps in towns of opposite alignments are exempt) - Successfully Breed 1 pair of Dragoturkeys. 8. Initiate - *''Earn the Rights to Full Paddock Access''* - Lvl 70 - 80k Experience Donated to Guild - Complete the quest: The Trip Around The World and begin the quest: The Key Master 9. Governer - Lvl 60 - 55k Experience Donated to Guild - Complete the quests: The New World and The Castaways' Island To Access Otomai Island 10. Counselor - Lvl 50 - 30k Experience Donated to Guild. 11. Guide - *''Earn the Right to Invite New Members''* - Lvl 45 - 20k Experience Donated to Guild. 12. Mentor - Lvl 40 - 10k Experience Donated to Guild. 13. Apprentice - Lvl 35 - Register on the Pulse Forums Reply to the Guild/Forum Rules and Ranking System threads as proof that you have read and understood them. 14. On Trial - Lvl 30 15. Deserter - On Trial for over a week without registering to the Pulse Forums. Also available is the special Rank of Treasurer for the guild. This rank is the highest rank available to members and is awarded very rarely to members of the guild for special achievement and dedication to the guild. Also, with the opening the Pulse's New Ranking System. We would like to introduce the, 'Guildy Of The Month' Competition. At the end of every month The Guild Leader and the SiCs will gather together to decide who deserves to be the Guildy Of The Month and the prizes for this competiton are: *Rank is changed to Chosen One for 1 month. * A dungeon run of your choice. *And you will have your input for the next Guildy Of The Month. Leaders *Acid-Bravery - Leader - Lvl 143 Iop *Ultimate-Blade - Second in Command - Lvl 136 Iop *Crystalwires - Second in Command - 113 Sacrier How do I get involved? If you like what you see here please do not hesitate to contact any of the above or any members of the guild who you may see in-game and we shall get in touch you. If you would like to see the goings on in Pulse before joining the guild, please stop by our forums at: http://www.pulseguild.rakuhana.org Thank you for reading.